1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle disc brake hub. More specifically, the present invention relates a bicycle disc brake hub in which the brake rotor mounted on a splined section of the hub shell.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. One particular component of the bicycle which has been extensively redesigned over the past years is the bicycle braking system.
There are several types of bicycle brake devices, which are currently available on the market. Examples of some types of common bicycle brake devices include rim brakes, caliper brakes and disc brakes. If a rider wants a very high performance brake system, then the rider typically wants a disc brake system. Disc brake systems provide a substantial braking power in relationship to the amount of braking force applied to the brake lever. Moreover, disc brake systems typically provide a high level of consistency in all types of weather and riding conditions.
Typically, a brake disc assembly for a bicycle includes a caliper mounted on the bicycle frame and operatively coupled to a brake lever, and a disc brake rotor fixedly coupled to the hub of the wheel of the bicycle. The disc brake rotor has been coupled to the hub of the wheel in several different ways. For example, a brake rotor attachment flange is often provided for bolting the disc brake rotor to the hub. Alternatively, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,144 to Di Bella, the hub has splines at one end that a boss part is non-rotatably mounted thereon and secured by a locking ring. One problem with the latter method of attaching the disc brake rotor to the hub is that the external seat may become damaged such that the locking ring cannot be installed thereon. One problem with this type of mounting method is that the brake rotor attachment portion can often be difficult to manufacture and/or install the brake rotor thereon.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an improved bicycle disc brake hub which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.